


Mirror to Now

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the past can affect the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror to Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was reading a mail order book thing and there was a book call 1350 or something about the plague. I then got a Ruby muse in my head insisting that I write this. My take on who Ruby was and how she became what she did.

It was the year of our Lord 1349 when Ruby’s life as she knew it, ended. It ended in a bang and a whimper. The Priest preached and everyone prayed and prayed more as friends, family, loved ones, even themselves grew sick and died. It came from everywhere it seemed. They said it was retribution from God for their sinfulness, and when they caught Ruby mixing some herbs to ease her child’s breathing they said it was because of her.

Her children died. Her family died. Her friends died. Her enemies died. It seemed to her that the whole world died but her. They had called her a witch so often that she thought maybe she was one. She had prayed to God for death as her children died one by one and yet still she lived and everyone around her died.

Walking to the crossroads wasn’t hard, half a mile down the road. Samuel, who sickened last and never looked at her like it was her fault; even as they dug graves for each of their children, even as the buboes grew on his neck and stole his breath from him, as he took his last breath she decided that if God had given up on her then she would give up on God. She stood there in the crossroad and talked, begged, pleaded with anything that would listen to her. Suddenly there was a woman behind her, she turned, it was Mary the elder from the next village to the South.

“Mary,” Ruby said.

She smiled and her eyes went white. “Not exactly,” she said walking around Ruby checking her out like she was the lord of the manor or something. “You may be the one,” she said and moved closer. “What do you want, my precious gem?”

“Wh. . .wha. . .what are you?” Ruby finally stuttered out.

The woman who was Mary but wasn’t, walked around her again, perusing her like she was a new mule or a brace of squirrels. “You don’t want revenge,” she said calmly ignoring Ruby’s question. “What do you want? Your family back?”

Ruby hadn’t even thought that was a possibility. She started to nod but then Mary cut her off.

“Sorry, can’t do that. Well, I could get their bodies to be animated but I don’t think that’s what you meant. Do you want wealth?”

Ruby’s brain had been going fast and then faster making up her mind she knew what she had to do. She knelt in front of Mary. Knowing that this creature was real unlike the false god that had cast her aside, she wanted to believe so badly. “I want to serve, my lady.”

“Do you know who I am then?” Mary reached down and tilted Ruby’s face up. Ruby looked into her white eyes and nodded slightly.

“You are the lady of death, the goddess of the harvest and the full moon,” Ruby said before a finger was pressed against her lips.

“You know of the old ways then. Why did you not just ask for help?” Mary’s voice was soft and forgiving.

Ruby started to cry. How could she explain her life had been given to the Church and Christ and that she had truly believed that all of the old gods were demons? Her mother, who had lived long enough to impart some of the old ways, truth about herbs and midwifery, some about the old ones from long before the Romans came, before the One God, and how they should have been revered; her mother, who’d died far from here on a pyre as her daughter looked on. She had learned then never to speak of the old ones, of the old ways.

Mary put her arm around Ruby who hadn’t felt the touch of a person in so long it startled her. She was engulfed in a hug that was warm and kind. She sobbed, all her loss, all her pain. She had prayed and prayed, but it had done no good. They were still all gone. Slowly, ever so slowly she stopped crying and lifted her head.

“I will accept your offer. In return I will give you a gift. Though in time it might seem more of a curse. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will retain your humanity so that when the time comes to serve me, you will be able to do whatever I need you to.” She leaned down and kissed Ruby’s lips. “It will be our secret, your Goddess commands it.”

Ruby was suddenly flushed with desire, desire and rapture that she could do her Goddess’s bidding. She moaned and Mary kissed her again. “You will make a deal, and you will come to me when you are ready,” Mary whispered and stepped back.

“My Goddess,” Ruby felt bereft all over again. “Please,” she didn’t know what she was begging for, a touch, something else, something more.

“Lilith, Ruby my gem,” Lilith said and stepped closer to her again leaning down to kiss her. “You are so responsive, my love,” she said as she ran her hand over Ruby’s shift touching her breasts. Ruby’s nipples hardened instantly under her hand. “How much better you will be when you get off the rack,” Lilith spoke incomprehensible words and then she touched Ruby in ways she had never been touched and Ruby felt such ecstasy that she left her body.

“Come to me,” Lilith said again and turned and walked away leaving Ruby lying on the ground in the center of the crossroads.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” A man with black eyes was perched over her as she woke up. “I was told there was a deal to be had here, but all I see is a pitiful worm.”

Ruby sat up and then stood. “What can you give me?” she asked as she straightened her clothes.

“What do you want?” the stranger asked with a crooked smile.

“Live, I want to live well,” Ruby said after a few moments.

“What . . . no great love? No revenge? No power?”

Ruby tried not to wince at the reminder of her Samuel. She shook her head. “No, nothing I just want what I asked for.”

“Seven years, standard. Deal?” The man said.

Ruby didn’t hesitate, she had a promise to her Goddess to keep. “Deal.”

She was kissed until she was out of breath. “Fiat,” the black eyed demon said. “I look forward to seeing you in hell, my pretty little witch.” Ruby heard a sound behind her and she turned. Seeing nothing she turned back and the demon was gone.

She was alone, again. She shook herself off, mentally and physically and started walking, less fear in her heart than there had been, no more false gods for her, she had a goddess to serve and she would serve her well.


End file.
